


These Sunset Eyes

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mech Preg, Overprotective Skyfire, Past Relationship(s), Seekers, Showing Off, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sunsets, Transformers Spark Bonds, Trust, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Starscream has a moment of doubt, and Skyfire reassures him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO. I missed a day D: And this isn't really too much to make up for that. But I do have some Cygate in the works, and a piece on Whirl and Vortex that's a bit darker for you guys that like that. 
> 
> These two had a past. Skyfire doesn't bury that, but buries any hate he has toward Screamer about their more recent 'past.'  
> I have not decided what to call the newspark, suggestions are appreciated :D

It was days like this that Starscream found the beauty Skyfire saw in earth. Standing on the top of the Wall, not even in the sky, just staring at the sun. Not directly, of course; Starscream valued his optics enough. The sunlight reflected across a glassy ocean, turning blue water into pinks and golds and reds he found so appealing he occasionally took a personal memory snap to hang in their lab.

Starscream felt a large arm wrap over his cockpit. Skyfire acted defensively as of late, anyone getting near Starscream earning themselves a very angry shuttle charging at them full force. Knock Out barely dodged him, and Breakdown had a Pit of a time wrestling the angry shuttle down to the floor while Starscream sat in for his exam. Sure enough, a newspark sat next to his spark, happy and fluttering strong in its own beat.

With a content sigh he rarely allowed himself, Starscream relaxed in his mate’s grasp and watched a distant human ship pass. Zooming in his optics, Starscream could see several waving to them. Skyfire waved back instantly, his aggression not taking too much a hold that even the tiny humans classified as a threat. Starscream hesitantly raised a hand and waved back, and smiles broke out on fleshy faces. How alike, Starscream thought, their teeth were to Cybertronian denta. He zoomed in for better study.

Bright optics of many colors, not nearly as colorful as his or Skyfire’s—nobody’s eyes or optics were as bright as Skyfire’s, Starscream thought, though he’d only say it in intimate moments with his mate—but he could see complexities, little organic pieces. There was a dark spot too, widening out as night set in. There was blues, browns, greens, and a golden-hazel color flecked often with other shades. Some even looked black or white. Many colors he knew on friends and foes alike, but he did not see any red.

“Skyfire, can humans’ optics be red?” He lazily hummed, now studying a waving hand, and then one gripped to a bar. Humans even had little joints in their hands, though everything was covered with that surprisingly tough fleshy covering.

Skyfire thought, searching his mind for the correct answer. “Humans with a total lack of pigment can appear to have red eyes, but it’s their blood that gives them the tint. Albinism causes it.”

So red eyes were a flaw in their genetic coding? Starscream frowned and thought of his own eyes. Red as the dying sun over the water. “A flaw in their genetics.” Starscream made his thought aloud.

Skyfire nodded and nuzzled the top of his head, not noticing the slight discomfort of his sparkbond. Starscream wondered if red eyes were a defect in Cybertronians, making them unruly and violent. Making them like him, like Decepticons. But he knew better; it was just an optic color that could be changed like Deadlock—Drift’s, he corrected himself privately.

Starscream began to tap his claw tips against the metal of Skyfire’s leg. Instantly the shuttle took the hand and squeezed it, worry and love radiating through his field. “Did I say something incorrect?”

Instantly Skyfire assumed he upset the seeker, not that it was hard to do, but he wanted to know anyways and apologize. To his shock and surprise his beloved seeker got up and turned to kneel on his lap, looking up at him.

“Do you love me Skyfire—“

“Yes.” The answer was almost out before Starscream could finish, accompanied by a swarm of emotions percolating through the field before Skyfire reigned the EM patterns in. “You know that.” And Starscream did; that didn’t mean he didn’t need to hear it and often.

“Even with my red eyes?” Even with his past? He spilled energon of ‘Bots and ‘Cons alike, took whatever he wanted and turned on Skyfire himself more than once. Skyfire looked at him quizzically before, for once, growling _angrily_ at Starscream. For a singular fearful moment Starscream figured his shuttle snapped at his past, but that fell away as powerful arms hugged him firmly. No escape, no aggression, all love. Angry love but Starscream knew that kind of affection well.

“I don’t care about that. No, I care entirely too much about that. Our _past_ , before all this war, back when we were students and so immature and careless. And still us, still we were _us_ , Starscream.” Skyfire’s powerful voice reverberated in Starscream’s audial sensornet, and he loved the deep tone. Pressed to this broad chest he carefully slipped his arms around as best he could and hugged on. “And your eyes are gorgeous. Like the ocean now, like the sunset.”

Starscream turned awkwardly to look at the sea. The last rays of sun were dipping into night, but still glowed like hot coals in a human’s campfire. Starscream stared at the boat, and once again narrowed in his optics. It was far, but accustomed to far distances Starscream could still focus easily with a pinch more effort. Younglings, human children, still waved exuberantly at them and Starscream wanted to wave back again.

“Alright. I believe you, Skyfire.” Starscream rasped, shifting out of the strong grasp that eased as he admitted his trust in Skyfire’s words. He stood and stretched, wings fluttering in the dying light’s last gasps. As the stars came out, pinpricks of light flashed off blue, red, and grey-white paint. Skyfire stood as well and smiled.

“You have your thinking face on, Star.” And Skyfire wiggled his wings in anticipation. Thinking meant plans, plans always meant flying and no seeker or seeker’s-kin alive would ever deny a good flight. A broad smile flashed over Starscream’s features.

“Yes. I am thinking those humans are probably very bored on that vessel. The young always grow restless when contained. Why not give them a private show?” Starscream threw himself off the wall, falling for a while. Optics focusing back to the kids he could see startled faces, actual worry over him before smiles returned as he began to transform and lifted into the night sky.

Skyfire followed not seconds later and the pair rocketed over the surf and let the wind scream over their wings, some more than others. With visual sensors locked on the boat, Starscream watched a small crowd grow larger to see the pair flying with such grace, and very in sync with each other. As far as Starscream concerned himself, his bonded’s spark was in tune with his, and his with Skyfire’s. It made for a fantastic show of aerial maneuvers, swoops and dives and corkscrews that put any human pilot to shame. They were of the sky, not just flying in it.

Starscream flew high, trying to find any sign of the red sunset again, and as he crested his optimal altitude without slightly reconfiguring for less atmospheric pressure he saw distant light crawling away. Enough of one sunset, and he transformed back to fall into the night once again, Skyfire fell with him, chest to chest, locked in a trusted and bonded embrace before splitting to perform their routine all over again.


End file.
